charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sandy Story
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ' ---- '» » This quest is no longer available « « ''' ---- Help the Shmoos build a marvelous Sandcastle in your Magic Forest! |-|Begin= ::*Any animal drops trowels, yours or your neighbors' ::*Summer buckets drop from Mana Sources and casting enchantments ::*Sand drops from your Fairy Dwelling or can be received as a gift ::*Architect's Kits are crafted in the Wonder Workshop |-|A Sandy Story= Sandy story 1 of 8.PNG Sandy story 2 of 8.PNG Sandy story 3 of 8.PNG Sandy story 4 of 8.PNG Sandy story 5 of 8.PNG Sandy story 6 of 8.PNG sandy story 7 of 8.PNG sandy story 8 of 8.PNG '''A Sandy Story 1/8 *Collect from your Mana Sources to find Summer Buckets (5) times (casting spells also works) *Enchant your Fairy Dwelling (2) times *Get (4) Sand by collecting from your Fairy Dwelling A Sandy Story 2/8 *Place the Sand Castle on your farm from inventory *Get (5) Trowels by feeding your Animals *Harvest any of your Crops (9) times A Sandy Story 3/8 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft an Architect's Kit in the Wonder Workshop *Get (8) Sand by collecting from your Fairy Dwelling A Sandy Story 4/8 *Feed your Neighbors Animals (10) times *Find (10) Summer Buckets by casting spells or collecting from Mana Sources *Upgrade your Sand Castle to Level 2 (See Sand Castle Build tab for details) A Sandy Story 5/8 *Collect from your Quarry (4) times (enchant for bonus clay) *Give (10) Sand to your neighbors *Craft (6) Architect's Kits in the Wonder Workshop (resist the urge to ask for Sand from all your neighbors, you will want to request shovels for part 6/8) A Sandy Story 6/8 *Get (25) Trowels from feeding any Animals *Get (8) Shovels from the Forge or as gifts *Upgrade your Sand Castle to Level 3 (See Sand Castle Build tab for details) A Sandy Story 7/8 *Have Neighbors feed your animals (8) times *Craft (12) Architect's Kits *Feed your Neighbors' Pigflies (20) times A Sandy Story 8/8 *Enchant your Houses (18) times *Sell (8) adult Pigflies *Upgrade your Sand Castle to Level 4 (See Sand Castle Build tab for details) |-|Surprise from Afar= surprise from afar 1 of 9.PNG Surprise from afar 2 of 9.PNG Surprise from afar 3 of 9.PNG Surprise from afar 4 of 9.PNG Surprise from afar 5 of 9.PNG Surprise from afar 6 of 9.PNG Surprise from afar 7 of 9.PNG surprise from afar 8 of 9.PNG surprise from afar 9 of 9.PNG Surprise from Afar 1/9 *Collect from your Tree of Peace (1) time *Collect from any of your Ruins (3) times *Chop down (30) of your Neighbors' trees Surprise from Afar 2/9 *Place the Breakout Sandstorm on your farm *Gather (15) Summer Buckets *Gather (20) Trowels Surprise from Afar 3/9 *Upgrade the Breakout Sandstorm to Level 2 (See Breakout Sandstorm Build tab for details) *Create Sandstorm remnants in the Wonder Workshop *Sell (1) Sandstorm Remnant in yours or your neighbors' Market(1 present if sold in yours, 3 presents if in your neighbors) Surprise from Afar 4/9 *Feed your Neighbors' Pigflies (30) times *Sell (10) Sandstorm Remnants *Send (20) Gifts to your Neighbors Surprise from Afar 5/9 *Upgrade the Breakout Sandstorm to Level 3 (See Breakout Sandstorm Build tab for details) *Gather (20) Magic Dust *Harvest (24) Crops Surprise from Afar 6//9 *Collect from a Forge or No One's Forge (5) times *Sell (15) Sandstorm Remnants *Craft 10 Spells in the Tower of Magic Surprise from Afar 7/9 *Upgrade the Breakout Sandstorm to Level 4 (See Breakout Sandstorm Build tab for details) *Clear (26) Ground Spawn *Have Neighbors feed your Pigflies (30) times Surprise from Afar 8/9 *Sell (20) Sandstorm Remnants *Send (30) Gifts to Neighbors *Collect (35) Trowels '''Surprise from Afar 9/9 *Meh, turn the cool tornado into a boring flower... (upgrade to L5) *Sell (10) adult Pigflies *Collect from your Shops (15) times Reward = Storm Tamer Shmoo |-|Sand Castle Build= |-|Breakout Sandstorm Build= Category:Timed Event Quests